


Need You

by haroldstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haroldstyles/pseuds/haroldstyles





	Need You

harry laid awake, shaking to the core at every half-second rumble of thunder from outside the hotel window. he and louis were apart again, naturally. the need for the other man had turned from ‘i miss you’ to ‘what’s happened to my other limb?’ over the course of three years, and his absence sliced up harry’s insides like a blade. 

he found himself searching the side table for his mobile, dialing louis’ number instinctively. just one ring, and then ‘hello, haz,’ and he was grinning through tears. he could hear louis walking around, trying to find a clandestine area, anything to hear his harry without interception. 

a few moments of silence, just taking in each other’s breathing, and harry felt another tear slide down his cheek.

‘i miss you, lou.’

‘i miss you, too.’


End file.
